Dazzling: A Tale of Darkness, Water, Blood, and Love
by MoonLightRose666
Summary: Angsty Adriannah moves to the small town of Forks, where she after some time has to chose between Jasper and Edward. But there are other things she must go through: the wrath of Alice and Bella, the wrath of the werewolves, and what kind of mystery is it she has to go to the ocean to solve?
1. Chapter 1

So, this is ma new story, I hope you like it! Anya ur the love of ma deprzing life, u rok! An thx for helping me with da story, speling and ideas!1111

* * *

Hi my name is Adriánnah Mirandah Qòreën, and I am seventeen years old. I have a somewaht white an pal skinn and long black hair. I am gothic, and I like going out in black clothges.

I used to live in Pennsylwania and wales but my parents wanted to move – so we did and we moved to an ugly little town called „Mystic Falls" in virginia. After some years we moved to Forks, Washington.

We just moved into a house near a wood; I decorated ma room very goffic, with pics of goffic bands like ecanescenze, GC, MCR and marilyn mansun (if u dont nu who dey are gtfo).

So my motha drove me to my first day at school. „I am sure that they will like u. You are a fine girl, and you know how muvj dad and I luv you, Asriannah. „

„omfs mum, you dont understand! They are all preps here, and you know how much I hate preps. „ I then walked out of the car into da school. All the preps stopped doing whatever they were doing and started staring ay me. The guys all looked so ugly aNd HORNY while all da preppy girlsl just looked very jalouzs at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

I then go to were da prinzipal is. In the office there was a preppy woman sioting on a table. „Oh, you must be Adriannah, the new gfirl – there is also a new guy arriving here today. Oh, there he is!" suddely an extremli hot HAAWT guy came into the room. The lady left. „Hi, my name is Jasper. Jasper Cullen". When he said that my body whent all hot and I felt something happen inside me. „Hi my name is Adriànnah MIRANDAH Qoreën". Suddenly I took of ma clothes.

We started making out in the office of da prinzipal! I took my shirt off, and even my pants. We were having much fun there – even thug I would neva have done something lyk this b4 – I´m not a slut or anything. I mean, there was something about him – even thou I didnt know what it actually was. I jus wunted to fuk him. Thas all.

Then, da teycher came in an said „you sick pervs, taek ur clofs on!" I put on my clothes on. An so dyd Jaspvr.

When I came home, I could not stop thinking about my encounter with Jasper. as I fall asleep, I dreamed how we were dancing in a wood compleated by the black darkness. It fell great.

Da next day I was in de cafeterya, and I was just about to eat a cup cake when suddenly I saw something:

It was Jasper, with some brunette chic (who looked like a PREP), and some other people sitting at a table. They all had pale white skin, and red eyes. Then suddenly an extreme HAAAWT HOT HOUT dude came in, he was brunette, and was also as pael as Jaspër. However, hr was not aloen. He had some preppy slut with him, witf long brown hair and preppy clothes. She looked like she was bored of everythjing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bending with fears

All day I saw how Jasper and that other hawt guy were looking after me. In biology class I tried to concenpate me on the lesson, but at some point I saw how da other guy was outside on the window! Normally I would have been turned on, but we were in da 5th floor! He must be flying, I thought.

After the lesson I walked out of da room, and some slutty prep named Amanda was laughing at me! She looked like a pentagram of those fucking preps Demi Lovato and Lindsay Lohan! „Oh look, another freaky goth here! hahaha you suck!" I pointed my middlefinger at her! She was so ugly that I wanted to punch her in the face! Then her fugly boyfriend named Benhamin came over to her.

Anyway I was then walking down the stairs and then that awther haot guy stumbed into me! WFT I said. „Thou must be Adrianya!" He said. „Oh, I see, Jesper told you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anyway I was then walking down the stairs and then that awther haot guy stumbed into me! WFT I said. „Thou must be Adrianya!" He said. „Oh, I see, Jesper told you?" He had pale white skin, jst like Jasper. "Yes, he hath told me about thee! My name is Edouard. Thou art exceptional - I can not read thy mind! I thought Bella was the only one!" "Bella, is that the girl you go out with?" "Yes, she is my fianceé. She was the love of my life, but recently, she hath become extremely egoistoc!"

The Bell suddenly rang.

I whent outside. I saw Bella and that girl Jasper goes out with. She is as ugly as Bella, and both gave me weird looks! Da girl beside Bella had red eyes, and looked very freaky! I wondered why she luked that way. I whent home.

As I got home, I put on some music by the Cure. I sat there dreaming, and thought about Jesper - and Edward! They were both so unique and lovely, and were not like the other guys I was together with! All da other guys just wanted to sex me out, but I wanted to keep my virgunity till I met the right guy! I couldnt stop thinkking about them. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello, whos there?" I axed. "Hey, it´s me, Raven!" Raven was my best friend back in Mystic Falls. Her name used to be Bonnie Bennett, but then she became goffic and started calling herself Raven Black, and she converted to Satanism. She has mystical powers that I cant understand. "Hey raven!" "Adriana, I will come for a visit next week, is dat ok witf u?" "Das sounds gr8 Raven, I cant wait to see you again! You would be surprised if you knew how many preps there are here! But I also met two extremely hot guys whp arent like da others!" " oh my satan, I cannot wait to see them!"

xxxxx Ravens point of view xxxxxx

I just got into the train to Forks. I sat dawn and looked out of da window, and started listening to some song by Siouxsie and da BAnsheess on ma iPod. I couldnt wait to see Añtalrina again! She was ma best friend, and she was so cool! I dont beliebe that she´s human at all. Her goffickness shows dat, but I´m not sure if she´s aware of it. She doesnt know dat I´m a witch, from a novle family of witches. I love using witchcraft, it makes me feel special.

I always felt more special than all the preps around me. So when I converted to Statanism, I said goodbye to Bonnie Bennett, and became Raven Black. Raven is much more powerfull than Bonny, and more gotfick! Gothick like Adriannag. Adrianyaah is so cool I wished my childten later wod be lyk her!

++++++ back to Adriánnahs point of viuw ´´´´+++

On my way to the train statuion to get Raven I met Amanda and her prreppy boyfriend Benjamin Lasnyer. He looked like a pentagram of those fuckinmg preps Justin Bieber and Harry Styles. „Look, there´s that gothic freak! We have more Swag than you!" Benjamin said. I pulled up my middle finger at them. „FUCKING PREPS!1111" I saId. They were both so ugly!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After 5 hours, the train figallyu came. Raven caem out. „RaaaavEn!" I yielded „adrIANNAAAah!" Raven called. We fell into our arms, and kissed each other sexily. „Come, I will show you Forkas!" I said. And then Rayven said „yeea I cAnt wait to see dose hot guys you told about! And I cant wait to finish some preps off!" We took her bags and whent to ma house. I took on a sexy goffic dress, and put on some black leather boots that clanged sexily. Raven took on a dress mixed of black and violet, she look so sexa! Thyen we whent to the city. In the city, we met the cheerleasders, Bella was among them. She looked so ugly and slutty in her yellow chirleed dress.

When Bella saw me she pointed at me and yelled „Look thats the slut whos trying to steal away my Ewdard! „ and then da other cheerleaders came towards Raven and me. „Oooh look how ugly these freaks are! We are better then you because we are trendy cheerleaders, and you are not!" We both gave them the middlefinger. Then Bella said „HOW DARE YOU" and wanted to grab on Raven, but suddenly she and da ither cheerleaders were stunned away. Raven turned towards me and seid „I´m gonna tell you a secret!" and we whent home.

When we came back to my house, we whent onto my room and put on soem music by Siouxsie Sioux, „Spellbound" and then Raven told m e her secreet:

„I´m a witch; my family has been in dis country for many hundred years! I feel free to tell you this now, and I think you are a witch, Altanlina!"

„A witch? me?" I wondered. „How can I be a wich? I mean, I neva did anyfing majic, so how shouls I kmow how to do mahical things?"

„I will teach you some witchcraft tonight", Raven said. And then we sexily took each other s clothes off and she learned me to how to mahic all night.

Da next day Raven whent to school with me. I put on some fishnetz on ma arms, and had a gothic black skirt and long nets on my legs. Raven put on som black lipstok and put on a long black/purple dress and some black boots. Black.

As we approached the school, I saw both Ewdard Cullen and Jaspër looking at me longingly. We whent into da classroom. Da teacher whent in and axded Raven „Who r you?" „I´m Raven Black, an friend of Adriánnah from Mystic Falls, I live at hers now and will visit the school noow after the school in Mystic Falls burnt down mysterioussly. „ Oh ok. Now open your schoolbooks, we will all now learn about some afriqan history".

We learned about some Afriqan history. After the class Raven and I were going to the cafeteria, and we started eating some cake. Suddenly an ugly preppy bitch with red eues showed up! It was da GF of Jäsper!

„Greetings, A;dritanjha! My name is Alice Cullen, the gf of Jasper! Dont think you just can steal away my bf, if you do, I wil punish you!"

Raven and I looked at each other, disturbedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

„I WILL FUCKING PUNISH U!" yielded Alice. She looked so much like an effing poser while she did. it.

„so what?" I axed.

„I will try to see if you will habe a bad fyuture!" Then she looked up to tghe sky. „Oh shit! I cant see anything!" den she looked at Raven. „DA SAEM FUKING THING!111" and she ran away angrily. Suddenly Bella cvaem! I wondered what that bitch wqas up to now. I hated Bella becuz she was an fuckuingf prep! „Oh look, these freaks! Whats wrong honey" she asced Alic. „I cant see into their future! There is something wrong with them, but I font know what it is!"

then Balle said to me „You will never get my ewdars, and I will make sure you will be punishrd and know that you wont have Eduoard! Or jesper!" And she whent away.

Raven and I then whent out. As we whent out, we saw those f-ing preps Amanda Swanson and Benjamin Lasnyer. They were so ugly that it hursts! Benjamin was so ugly because he looked like a pentagram of those pathetic posers and preps Justin Bieber and Harry Styles! And they were both listening to preppy shit music like Justin Bieber, aaron Carter, Demi Lovato, Selina Gomes and Noone Direction!

They suddenly whent on to us and sayd „we are better than you because we have swag!" suddenly Raven pointed at Amandahs slutty drteess, and it began to burn! She screamed. I then made sure Benjsmin wouldnt move so I punched him. „I haz sweg!" he said. I made sure he was being torturred for doing this!111111111

We whent home, and my parents werre alreadi waiting. „Ańtalïna, we need to tell you something!" I was listening then. „We are not your real parents" I was so schocked! And Rayven hugged me tgen. „your real parents are Jareth, the King of the Goblins, and his Queen Sarah!" I was extremely chocked. „OH MY SATAN DATS COOL! But where are they now? „they have disapperead some days after you were born! And you must find them, they must be somewhere uin thge ocean!" „Kawaii", raven and I said. We whent into my rtoom.

„oh my sartan, thats gonna be a big adventute!" I said. „I knew I was right about u being a witch! You are the Goblin-princess! A half-goblin half-witch!"

suddenly someone was at the window. It was some ugly preppy Qileute boy! He was so ugly! He came into where we were! „You must be Adrilana! Bella Swan send me so I can kill you for trying to steal Ewdard away from heir!"

„wgy should I let you kill me? You are a poser! I´m not afraid of posers like you who try to be goffic!1111111111111111111one" I sais.

He transmorfed into a wolf and wanted to attack and to raep me, but then I and Raven used our secret powers to bend him!

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh" he yielded!


	6. Chapter 6: Going under

Chapter 6 : Going under

+++++ AUTHORS NOTE +++++

STFU Prepz no one axked you to read this if you dont liek ma story then fucking dont read it!1111 IF U FLAEM MEANZ UR A PREP!111111

And Altalina is not a Mary Sue ok look shes not perfect ok````?

* * *

He was rolling around the floor, while he was being tortured. He was screaming so mutch of pain. Raven and I just laughed sadisticly and it was finny to look at!1211

„STOP IT!w" he yierlded and we stopped. He tranmorfedq back into a human. He was such a prep! Then he looked at me longinlu. „Btw my names Jacob Bera send me to kill u but now I know dat yu are the onr that I want!11 „

he was almost trying to kiss me but then me and Raven maed a spell that mate him fall out of da windov; he yielded „Adrilaaana!" and we laughed.

„Who da fuk was dat prep`" saif Raven suorignily. Then da phone ranfg. I took it. „Hey, thios is Mike Noouton wrom your class!" said Milke. „Yes, I remember you? What do you want you prep?!" I axed. „hey I wanted to ax you if u and ur hot friend Bomny could come wif me to La Plersh tomorrow night?" „To La Plush with a prep lik u?" I lookd at Raven. „Lets go wif him," she sed. „ I have a big plan!" she said. „Oki we will go wif you!" I said yo him,. „Oki see u tomorrow!"

Da next day Rayven and I went to La Posh. I had put on some goffic red-black make up on me, and had put on a dark blue goffic dress and sum black stalettoos, while raven had put on some leather jacket and a long black skirt, and some goffic red make up which made her look so hot!"

Den we saqew Mike Nuton, who looked at us longingly.

„What a fucking prep!" I said.


	7. Chapter 7: Everybodys fool, and ocean

Chapter 7: Everybodys fool

„Hey Adriánnah, hey Raiven!" Mike Nuwton said. He had preppy red hair, and was wearing a abvercromby t shirt which made him look very slutty. „Hey Mika", Raven and I said gofficaly. „So what r u doing tonight?" Mek said. „æhm you told us to come wif u here to la pysh?" we said. „oh yea dats right lets hit the core". He whent to the trestoom to shit.

Raven then gothically said to me „I have an idea! Lets maek Mike Goffic!" This idea was probably the best thing Raven eva said! „oH YEAh lets totally do so!" When Mike Neoton came out from the toilet we pointed at him and said a goffic spell: Everything whent dark, and suddenly mike was wearing a blaclk t-shirt with „The Cure" and he was having black eyeliner and now had black her! „Wow, I neva thut being goffic was so cool! Sanks man!" Mike said goffickly. „And from now on, my name shall be Gellar, like Buffy sarah michel gellar!"

Our magic was succesful! But suddenly...Bella and Alivce and the cheerleaders camre! They all looked so slutty and preppy, and Alici was wearing a preppy Hilary Duff t-shirt!11111111111

„omg wut happened to you mike, why are you wearing this untrendy shit and hanging out with those losers!" saidaskes Bella.

„you dont matter anymoar Bela, Adrianýa has more depth and personality than you ever will have you MSprep! And from now on my name is Gellar, and my master is now the Dark Lord Cthulhu!"

„ALL HAIL TO CTHULHU!" Raven and I shouted, longinly wanting to be near or lord and saviour Chtulhu.

„Wft!" seid Avicii and she run over 2 attack me. I hold my hand up against her ansd she was stunned away, and she screamed. „what is this kind of black magic!"

We then whent home, and be4 da door was...EWDARD CULEN!111111111111111

„wtf are you doing here, Eduard?" I said sexily.

„I was waiting for thou, my lady!I just cant be together with Bella anymore, she hath become a shallow prep! I want to spend my life togwther with thee."

„Well, yu can at least come together with us in, my adoptive mother said last night that we have to travel to the ocean to find my true parents, the Goblin king Jareth and his wife. We are going to make a special spell here so we can breath under da water!1!111"

„I will want to help thou finding thy parents, Adritana!"

We whent inside. I took on a gothic dark-blue dress with a black veil, and put on some goffic eyeline. I also put on some gothik fishnets on my arms, and painted my nails black, and my lips too. Raven put on a siouxsie sioux t-shirt and some black skirt, and put up her hair so she looked like Amy Lee in „Going under". She wuz so sexily!

Then we all whent into da conman room and we all made a spell, that my adoptive mother read aloud from the Necronomicon, since we were praying to the Dark Lord Cthulhu!

Suddenly we all were flying. I then also thought that while we were unda de seea, that we also could make a pilgrimage to the holy city of R´liye, so we can give our prayers to Cthulhu, and maybe the dark lord will be so astonished from us that he will help me find ma parentz!

Sufdenly we fell. We were under the water, and we could breath! And we were standing before a big sculpture of a easter island head, and a big ananas.

Before us were standing one of the sexiest gothic octupusses ever! He was wearing a black t-shirt of Bauhaus, and was wearing some gothic fishmets, and had black eyeliner too!111111 it was...SQUIDWARD F*****G TENTACLES!11111


	8. Chapter 8: Adventurez in Bikini Butom

Chapter 8 adventurez in Bikini Buttom

„Hi my name is Adriànnah Miranda Qóreën, we are here to seatch for my parents!" I said goffikly to Squidward. „Greetings Antalina, I am Squidward, and this is my house". Sudfrnly a Sponge came, dressed in a black Sisters of Mercy T-shirt and with black hair. „Hi, I´m Spongebob Squarepants!"

„Hi, Sponge!", I said sexily to him. Then Sqwidward said „follow me into my house „. We followed him. We were astonished: the room was full of posters by GC, Siouxie and the Banshees, Bauhaus, Evanrscence and the sisters of mercy!11 Raven den axed Squidcards „are there any goffic shops here in Bikini Butom?"

Yes there are" seid Squidyards. „We can go to them later!" „fine" swid Raven.

* * *

I sat ti alone in my room over at Squidwards. I was so confused: who is da true one for me? Ewdard? Jäsper? Or even Squidwards? And it also bothered me that almost every guy I met suddenly is in love with me! Its such a curse! I took out ma nife ans slit ma wrists, while I was singing „the chronicles of life and death" by GC.

I wuz so depressed!

* * *

Meanwhile at the cullens

„You cant leave me! We were made to be 2getha!1111" yielled Alice madly at Jasper. „I will make sure that u will be panished for your creed!"

Then Jasper said „I dont care whatever yu say Antaralina is right u ar a prep!11 I will follow Adrialna just like Ewdardt into da ocean! I NEVA LOVED YOU!111"

Then Alic said „stop pretending that you love her, you cant feel any love, since you donrt luv me!11111 I´ll maek shure ur father will punish boyth you, Asrilanma and Eduard, YOU CHARD MONSTER!11111"

„STFU" saiD Jësper and ran away, searching f4r da luv of his life.

* * *

Da next day we whent out in da city, 2 ask people if they know where R´liye is and to buy som cool new goffic clothes. I saw sum green fish and axed him „do you know where R´liyeh is and do u knuw about King Jaredt?" but then he whent crazi and yelled „CHOCOLATE!" and ran away angrily.

Suddenly we saw a Hot Topic store!1111


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: Sorry guys I coldnt post last days I was buzy getting ma heir done and had to walk alone. PREPS STOP FLAMING!111111 IF U FLAEM MEANZ UR A PREP!11111

* * *

I walked sexily into da Hot Topic, looking more gorgoeis than ever. I looked at some gothic dresses when suddenly some1 jumped into me! it was...Neptun the king of the sea!

„oh sorry I didnt mean it", said Neptun. I could see that he was a pozer, bcuz he was looking at some crappy Avril Lavign t-shirts, and he was wearing a black Demi Lovato t-shit (I fuckking h8te that preppy poser!1111).

„yas shure" I said, and turned bavk to da dresses.

„btw my name is Neptun the King of de sea" he said then and looked longingly at me.

„no shit sherlock", I said gothically, „and my name is Adriánnah MiRandah Qòreën, I´m the daugghter of the Gobklin King JaRED".

„Oh my Gud," said Neptun „will you be my Queen?"

I smashed him in the face „FORGET IT YOU POSER I ALREADY HAVE A BFS YOU SIK PERV", and ran away angrily.

* * *

Alice and Belas point of view

„THIS CANNOT BE!" yelled Bëlla jealously. „HOW COUM EWDARD FOLLOWED THAT LITTLE GOFFIC TRAMP INTO DA OCEAN, WIFOUT ASKING MY APPROVAL?"

Alice answered angrily „because that goffic tramp seduced him and Jësper, and now Jasper is running after hher too", she said.

„We need to find our own way into rge ocean", seyd Bella.

She then ghrapped a knif and put it on a taebl.

„And now, „, seyd bella, „you must bite me and tyrn me into a campyre, this is the only way we can stop her!"

„As you wish, Master", said Alice, going over to Bella, and bite her-

„aaaaahhhhhh".. screamed Berlla.

Suddenly hear eyes were red, and she said then preppily „I need blood!"

* * *

Back in Bikini Buttom

After we caem back from Hot Topic, we whent bak to Squidwards villa and tried on pur new clothes. Suddenly Swqidvard axed me to come into his room!

I said yes. And whent into wityh him.

„Do you...wanna do it wif me?" he axked sexily.

„Oh yes!" said I sexily, and took off ma clothes (I´M not a slurt ok?).


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN: excuz me I wuz in Sauth Afriqa onm vakashun, and I waz at a goffic group cutting parti! Preps stop flaming!

I went sexily into Squidwards bed; his tentacles were slivering sexily onto my arms, and then they grabbed my big bOOBS and whent into my you-know-what. Then I screamed loudkly cuz I was getting an orgasm. I loved that feeling. I wuz a virgin, so I hadnt seen it before.

Then the door opened; it was Ewdard and Mik; "mey we joyn u?" they axed. "Yes, juts cum" I said. It was so much fun tyo have that orgy there.

Afterwards, I went out. The night wuz ovër. As I whent down to the city, I saw a sign that made SO FUCKING ANGRY: "Rebecca Black in concert this week!"

Rebecca Black is a fucking prep! She haz no right to poison the ears of us Goffs and Punks, I tougt.

I whent down in the city, totally angry over the fact that that prep would have a conzert here in Bikiny buttom.

Suddenly something almost run me over! It was a pink bike; on it was an ugly preppy woman, with pink/blond hair and pink lips! It was...NICKI MINAAJ!


End file.
